The Queen's Black Cat
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Queen decides what cases to give to her Guard Dog? Her name is Florence May Taylor, heiress to the Taylor Perfumes and Fragrances company, and the Queen's Black Cat. She chooses the top five most odd mysteries in Britain and sends them to the Queen herself. However not without the help of her mysterious maid, Estelle.
1. Prologue

The Queen's Black Cat

Prologue: Ciel

The carriage rattles as the wind and rain pelts against the sides. The darkness that had once scared me as a child now doesn't; now... with Sebastion by my side nothing scares me anymore. For he is a being, a demon-being in a human vessel that could rattle the teeth of any rabid beast that crossed our path. My own butler could kill me with a flick of the wrist, yet he chooses not to so that he can feast upon my very soul that lays dormant in my body. The same body that travels all around with this demon. The exact body that trusts the life with a messenger from the devil. Sebastian protects me, but he is not at all to be trusted. Demons should never be truly trusted, while my contract with Sebastian is strict, he is still a demon and a demon is he. While some believers of religion think they know that all evil is pure, there is always a grey area. Depending on who you trust, the truth of the situation will reveal itself.

I watch the rain collide with the windows and think about our last case; the mysterious disappearances in the London smugglers ring. It was a winding road that my butler and I had to follow; nevertheless in the end we reached the conclusion, closing the case. As the Queen's guard dog, I must protect her nation in all of its glory, even the underworld that many despise as well. While I may be no sleuth, Sebastian and his odd powers really do help in my cases that the Queen sends me. From a list of 400 possible suspects, he can find the alibis and motives of each in a short ten minutes. This has greatly sped up the investigations, leaving most of the time to catching the guilty party. The Phantomhive family has always owned a toy company, but sleuthing is in our blood. My father, grandfather, and even my great-grandfather have all aided the Queen and her predecessors in their most questionable mysteries that not even the great Sherlock Holmes could solve.

The Phantomhive Toy Company head, myself, usually only deals with matters about trading or selling the toys, but today I am headed to the leader of the Taylor Perfumes and Fragrances home. Sebastian had handed me a letter from the Queen instructing me to spend a weekend at the Taylor's mansion on the coast near the channel. The letter seemed like any other the Queen would send when a new case came up, except this letter was about a spring ball. A ball that the Taylors were holding in honor of our new "partnership". But I have no recollection of ever having any meeting with any of the Taylor household members. I know for a fact that my father never had a meeting with any Taylor. Tanaka had written down every meeting my father had before he died.

When Sebastian and I returned to the manor, after the fire, we went through all the records that Sebastian could find that were readable. And what few were left, they said nothing about a Taylor family agreement.

Sebastian had not told me anything about the family head. It never really made me wonder what the greatest, largest perfume trader and manufacturer to come out of England should look like. Is he a pompous bastard like most greedy nobles or is actually kindhearted much like Lizzy's parents? Now that the Queen wishes for me to meet the man, his mysteriously blank face is bumping around around in my head as Sebastian carries us to his house.

Slowly I close my left eye. My other eye, the own with my contract mark, can still see perfectly clear. Sometimes I wonder if I could go near sighted in one eye, while the other stayed perfectly fine. On days when the paper work is easy and the mansion is quiet, I take off my eye patch and wonder, what would people think if I did not wear this? Would they be revolted? Would they question me? Or would they know right off the bat about my contract with Sebastian? Could they possibly accept the encryption on the eye? But always after a few minutes I would replace the eye patch, put on a face, call Sebastian for tea, and continue with work. The idea of doing something such as that never got as far as my lonely, quiet study.

As the carriage passed over another hole it felt as if my mother was rocking me to sleep like when I was a little boy. While the darkness might scare most, I find it to be like a warm blanket that protects only a chosen few.

...

Sebastian shakes me awake around mid morning. His gleaming pale skin blinds me at first, but as my eye adjusts to the light my eye focuses on my demon butler in all of his glory.

"Good Morning my Lord." Sebastian holds out his hand waiting for me to leave the carriage.

"When did we arrive last night?" I could tell around midnight that we had gone over the same hole at least three times.

I watched Sebastian's lips curl into a smile, "We arrived around ten o'clock."

The gravel cracks under my shoes as we walk the path to the immense front door. I look up at the white palace. It seems like the house stretches for over a mile. I examine the palace as Sebastian unloads our luggage from the top of the carriage. On the western side a large glass dome that connects to the rest of the house, there seems to a large amount of verdant greenery in there. In the middle, much like the cap on the congressional building in the states, a smaller matching copula rests on the smaller middle portion. The eastern end must end somehow, however a large willow blocks the view.

After I finish examining the palace, Sebastian and I walk over to what seems to be the front door.

"Why did we not stop Sebastian?"

He knocks on the door and steps back.

"We were not to be expected until today."

A minute passes.

"Then why did we leave yesterday?"

Another passes.

And another.

Then on the fourth minute the deep black door begins to open. A tall woman dressed in a long maid uniform looks down at me, then to Sebastian. Her ivory skin seems to sparkle in the light as her onyx hair blew in the late spring ocean breeze. Her piercing green eyes peered into me like I was her prey. Like cat is to mouse.

She smiles slightly and speaks in a strange dialect that catches me by surprise a bit. Not a southern accent, but a Londoner's accent.

"You must be the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. We have been expecting you. Please come in."

The maid bows her head as we enter the house. As I step in the small foyer a deep mahogany wood room holds us together. Sebastian instantly begins to help me out of my rain coat and hands it to the maid. Before he could take off his coat I walk forward.

The small foyer transforms into a wide and airy room with a grand staircase right in front of me. The room has vines trickling down from the second floor that overlooks from a balcony. Oriental pots with tall bamboo sprigs lay next to the large bay windows overlooking the coastal view and drive way up to the front of the house, where my carriage still lays.

"I see you're admiring the plants." I turn around expecting to see the master of the house, but an elderly looking butler instead. "I am Alaster, the Taylor's butler."

The butler resembled Tanaka very much. Such a surprising resemblance really. "The vines are very beautiful. I would have never of thought to do that in my own home."

"Her ladyship admires plants just as much as her mother."

"Ladyship?" Ladyship? Like as in a woman? Does that mean I am meeting with ... a woman?

"You two must be tired after your long journey down here. Alaster show the Earl to his room while I take his man to the servants hall." The maid suddenly taking charge of the conversation like she is in charge around the manor. Odd. A maid having more power than the butler. Odd. But then again the Taylor company does deal with a lot with the Americans, maybe they picked her up from over there. Still it is very odd.

...

Alaster showed me to my room and told me that 'Estelle' will bring up my luggage later. He left and that was some half an hour ago. But in that time I inspected the room. It was dressed in rope and nautical decorations. Two large windows look out into the backyard. The misty air hid most of the maze but I could tell it continued for awhile. The yard seemed to mix into a large pasture where sheep picked at the grass in the distance.

While the room was interesting and all, the room was beginning to bore me. I left the room and began to walk down the hall. Red silk wallpaper follows me down the hall as I venture, in which direction I do not know, but I continue anyway.

After some time the rooms end and the hall stops. A circular room closes out the hall. Sighing I turn around and head in the opposite direction. This house is so boring. While I never care about what I do, I just hate waiting for parties to happen. And I hate parties in general. They are boring social greetings that could just be settled over a simple dinner meeting. The red wall never seem to stop and I, for some reason, don't stop trying either. My legs seem to move on their own. As if they know something is at the end of this extensive hall.

I pass the front hall, and slow my pace in order to know which direction I was headed. West. Towards the glass dome.

When I finally reach the end of the red hall a tall wall of glass lay in front of me. A wooden door stood between me and the dome. Slowly I move forward. Beads of sweat begin to pool on my forehead as the temperature rises. I reach forward and grip the handle. Pushing the door with a bit of strength, the heat billows out and reveals a small white spiral staircase the leads into a replica of the Amazon Rain forest.

The temperature rises twenty degrees with each step. My shoes click on the metal stairs as I descend into the dark canopy of leaves, flowers, and shrubs. The tropical plants' bright colors shine against the dark green leaves. The sound of water falling in the background seemed to slow down each step I took down the metal staircase.

Making my way through the jungle, a clearing opened up and light poured into my eye. Pushing past the final tree a small tea table set was placed in the middle of the clearing. A young girl with her back straight and delicate cherry blossoms resting in her hair, sits drinking tea. Her cream white dress with lace trim that matches the color of her soft cherry blossoms drapes over her chair. Slowly I make my way over to her.

I take the seat across from her. The girl looks up at me from her tea, soft violet eyes stare back at me. Almost white blonde hair hangs over her forehead and curls at the bottom. Her bun tucked neatly into itself. Her porcelain skin shining a bit in the glassy morning light, a small touch of blush tickled her cheeks as her lips form a small smile. Her head tilts a bit to the left and she bats her long blonde eyelashes.

"Are you the Earl Phantomhive?"

"Yes, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. And you are the mistress of the household I presume?"

Giggling to herself, she raises her gloved hand over her tea. "I am Countess Florence May Taylor, mistress of this manor and heiress to the Taylor Perfumes and Fragrances Empire. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I take her hand and smile,"Pleased to meet you your Ladyship."

**Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing a Black Butler Fanfiction. A little on the rocks with most of this series, because I literally just finished the second season like a day ago. However not to fear! My best friend whose obsessed with Black butler and Sebastian is helping me and all my British needs. Thanks for reading! Review! See you next Chapter!**

**~Karisma Jestler!**


	2. Chapter 1: Cherry Blossoms

The Queen's Black Cat

Chapter 1: Cherry Blossoms

Florence

I love flowers. Pink, purple, yellow, blue... Flowers can shimmer, flowers can heal, and flowers can kill. Depending on each plant the flower's purpose changes. Thats why plants are like the great wonders of the world, they can wither away then be reborn in a matter of weeks. Plants and I are almost exactly one in the same. We can both come back after we have been beaten down and lost all that we love. Yet we still will come back, and better than before. More durable and better prepared.

Estelle dressed me in one of my favorite dresses. It was my mother's when she was my age. It was one of the few articles of clothing that _they_ did not take. _They_ took almost everything, my parents life and even me, but not my favorite dress. Colored like the milk of a cow and laced with the color of fresh cherry blossoms. The dress is like the fresh snow that blankets the pastures beyond the boxwood maze, Mother had the maze created when she married Father. Alaster would tell me stories of when Father was young and courting Mother. He said that Mother could make any man's heart swoon when she would look their very way. Alster said that this dress brought anyone who wore it good luck. And luck was what I needed for today. Today there was going to be a ball, celebrating a meeting between me and the esteemed Earl Phantomhive.

One week ago Estelle received a letter, hand delivered, from her majesty Queen Victoria. As the Queen's Black Cat I watch over every case that goes in and out of scotland yard's doors and even the ones that don't. For those that stand out the most, I send a small list to the Queen and she assigns the Guard Dog to fix the problem. Usually, it would be me to send the letters to her, however it was the other way around. The letter told me to hold a ball a week from then. It would be celebrating a contract that the Funtom Toy Company and my own Fragrance company would be holding. A small list of names where on the list with a reporter and photographer as the last people.

Father liked to say: to know the right cases from the wrong ones, you have to know the investigator. Once every year or so father would call on someone and meet. Then, after a day or two he would return. He would never mention who he was meeting with to me or my mother but would simply say everytime: "It's for the Queen." Which meant that he had the list of cases done and would send them to the Queen to post them to the Guard Dog.

As she brushes my hair and curls my bangs, I stare up at her in the mirror. My maid, Estelle Obeiré, became my loyal servant after I made a contract with her. Her demon green eyes intently fixed on my hair as she perfectly molds it to the form which she chooses. Today would be a simple bun with Cherry Blossoms, everyday I always insisted on having flowers in my hair and somehow she did something to the flowers so that they stayed perfect just as though she had picked them seconds before. The difference between the two of our hair colors was uncanny. Her pitch black hair compared to my almost white blonde hair was astounding. Like night and day. Demon to human.

After such a short time of having Estelle as a lady's maid, it feels as though my life without her would be incomplete. Her presence has made such a huge impact compared to the past. In my past I thought I was protected by my parents but now, with Estelle by my side, I have a strength that has not walked the earth since before my time.

"Mistress... Mistress.."

I slowly look up from my reflection to my maid. A sweet smile plays on her pure blood lips. "You seemed to be off in dreamland ma'am. But i need to apply your makeup."

I nod and turn around to face her. She holds the powder up to my cheeks and dabs it on. Small white puff clouds billow off my cheeks. While my skin may look porcelain, compared to Estelle I look like an african. Her skin could rival that paper that we write on. People, women, envy skin like hers. Yet she thinks nothing of it, like a plain old dress that she wears everyday. Nothing special at all.

I lift my grandmother's pearls to my neck and wait for Estelle to fasten it. As I look at my reflection, a different, older, girl stares back at me. Only a year or so ago I would have killed to be where I am now. The elder girls had a secret that they would tell you once you had proven yourself. A wish, anything your heart desires. Thats what the girls said. But to prove yourself there were three levels that you had to pass. One was to have a steady man. The second was to get a necklace, but not any necklace, a diamond necklace. The third and last challenge was painful, it required the girl to take one of her customers and take charge. While this may seem easy to some it required the recipient to usually be the one in charge. The girl had to convince her partner that this was even more pleasurable than the other way. Girls would constantly be giving up on the challenge, but for me it had to be done. Otherwise what else was there to live for. My life had disappeared in seconds and the thought that I could receive whatever I pleased by fulfilling these three tasks seemed like a dream.

...

When I wake up I love to see plants blooming and growing in the sunlight that travels through my bedroom windows on to their leaves. When I eat my breakfast I sit in the conservatory and get to be surrounded by plants. Plants radiate life and joy, yet they can alway harbor death. Consume the wrong one and be killed in a matter of seconds. As I slip on my gloves the grandfather clock in the front hall chimes.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight times.

While there is a way to get to the greenhouse from the second floor, I prefer to make a quiet inspection of the manor before I begin my morning routine. Checking if the banister is clean and polished, the chandelier is all clear of dust, no stray water or dirt is on the floor, and that at least one window is open in the house. Mother always used to think that to keep sickness and death away one must always have a window open, it has been a habit ever since.

The yellow and white sitting room always smells of lilies and the fireplace is always crackling with heat, by the time Estelle leads me to the greenhouse for my breakfast. My mother's pink and white dress sweeps the floor as we walk to the french doors on the far side of the room.

Opening the grand doors, Estelle lets loose the hot air that encapsulates the conservatory. I step on to the slate pathway that leads to my small tea table and chairs. Sitting down Estelle pushes in my chair and places my breakfast in front of me.

"Today we have an egg omelette with avocado and pomegranate seeds. A small dish of oatmeal with cranberries and nuts complemented with two slices of orange to cleanse the palette. Your tea this morning is a peach jasmine sutra green tea with a hint of orange zest."

"Thank you Estelle." Lifting up my fork, I quickly turn to stop Estelle from leaving. "Estelle!"

She turns to face me, her emerald eyes staring into mine. "Yes m'lady?"

"I had forgotten to remind you, the Earl Phantomhive is coming today. I suggest you prepare a room for him and his butler as soon as possible."

Bowing, her onyx hair falls over her shoulders and drapes elegantly near her face. "Of course, m'lady."

Closing the french doors with a quiet click, I hear the small clicks of her heels as she walks away to finish the rest of the housework before the Earl arrives.

...

I sit reading an small novelette about the french riviera when a small knock happens upon the french doors behind me. I do not look up, for I know it is Estelle.

"Come in."

I hear her steps as she walks over to me. Taking my pressed daisy bookmark, I close the book and look up at my demon maid. "What is the matter Estelle? Did Clement ruin the cooking again?"

"No everything is fine. However, the Earl Phantomhive has arrived. Alistair took him to the Captain's suite."

"Very good." I nod and begin to read my book again, when I notice Estelle has not left yet. "Is something the matter Estelle?"

"No your Ladyship. Please excuse me." Bowing to me she leaves the room in silence and closes the doors with a tiny click.

...

I am about halfway through the novelette when I hear the back stairwell leading to the room click with the sound of foot steps. Thinking back to who would enter, Estelle would only enter through the front entrance, Otis only entered through the back door or through the servant's entrance, the same with all the rest of the servants (only through the servant's entrance or back door). Unless, it could be the Earl. Estelle did say he was waiting up in his room. Being the lady of the house does have its perks, one of the disadvantages is that I must always be entertaining the guests and be the hostess. That's mainly the reason why I am engaged at this point in time. With a husband by my side, as a hostess, I will be able to rest and put some of the more financial matters on his shoulders.

I have only met my fiancee three times, the first was at a ball where we seemed to 'hit it off', the second after a few correspondence, and the last as a planned date. His personality was pompous and childlike, however Estelle reminded me that soon he will grow out of his childish ways. His rank is the same as mine, and he told me that he "fancies the southern girls better", what ever that means. Some of my uncles believe that we were meant for each other. With our matching blonde hair and his blue eyes.

With the ball in only a few hours, he could not make it. In our last meeting we believe it would be best if we were to begin seeing each other more in the public eye. As so to get used to being betrothed. When I wrote to him about the ball he was all too tied up at the moment to make an appearance.

Unbeknownst me, the footsteps coming down the stairs had stopped and there was a young boy seated in the chair across from me. Confused, I tip my head to the side, an old habit I picked up from my mother. His distinctive eye patch connects the dots in my brain, "Would you be the Earl Phantomhive?".

"Yes, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. And you are the mistress of the household I presume?" His midnight blue eye stares into mine with a certain expectancy. Almost as if he wants me to impress him. So I laugh and raise my hand across the small table so that we may shake.

"I am Countess Florence May Taylor, mistress of this manor and heiress to the Taylor Perfumes and Fragrances Empire. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

He takes my hand and smiles as well. There is a warmness that radiates from him as he shakes my hand. While his clothes suggest that he is a hard cold person, as many people have told me, he is quite the opposite. Father used to say that you can tell a person's true motives by their smile. And he, the Earl, has very few alternative motives.

"Pleased to meet you your Ladyship."

We break our handshake and he begins to look around at my plants. "You must not see too many conservatories this size I assume."

"No, I came from the second floor stairwell and the walk over here seemed endless."

"My mother and I just adore any type of plant. Almost every summer we would take a journey to a new and different place." I stand and walk over to a near pathway, "Come, I'll show you around."

…

"And this room is the library. My great-grandfather had this room built like the rolling hills of the Appalachian mountains on the eastern coast of America. The shelves weave in and out of each other, father had them constructed to roll on a track so that they may travel all around the room." I had shown the Earl the entire house with not a single word out of him. I could not tell if he was either fantasized by the fact that almost every room was based on a natural mountain, plant, or river, or scared that I can talk for so long only about rooms.

He slowly walked into the library, moving his head so that he could take in all that there was to see. Closing the door, I headed over to the large glass doors that lead out to a small balcony overlooking the backyard. I open the one door and walk out. The mist and fog still travel over the pastures and maze. A sea salt smell curls into my nose when I notice the Earl standing next to me.

"Your mansion is very lovely. I cannot imagine how long it must have taken to build this manor."

I was stunned. He finally spoke, and it was in praise of my home. No one had ever done that before. Even my fiance said it was an interesting style but was an acquired taste. I blushed. I could feel my embarrassment flooding to my face. Praise. No one ever praised me before.

"Thank you. I was living in a flat for a long time before this, until the manor was finally built."

"In London?" He was suddenly very near to me, almost an awkward distance too close.

"Yes, why? Do you have one yourself?"

"Yes, near Victoria Park." I search with my eyes to find a way out, until he slowly takes a step or two back.

"Ah, I have one near Regent's rose garden. It has the loveliest smell that comes out of it."

"I see…" He looks off into the mist and fog with a sad expression on his face. Like a downed bird that is unable to fly.

Taking his hand, I pull him towards the library again. "Come Mr. Phantomhive, my maid has tea ready in the conservatory. You just have to try her pastries. They are exquisite." Some color floods his cheeks and I cannot help but smile that he is just a bit happier.

…

I take in a deep breath and hold it in as Estelle pulls my corset tighter. "Ohhhh! Estelle! Is it tight enough yet?" I grip the edge of my bed harder, as she pulls the strings tighter.

"Yes m'lady. Let me get your dress." I slowly stand up. And watch her disappear into my closet. Glancing at myself in the mirror, my waist seems like it shrunk two times the size it really is. While my bust is still not very developed it does seem a little more promising tonight.

I hear Estelle's shoes and turn to see her holding the sage green dress with small puffed sleeves. A lily pinned to the right corner evenly balances the blonde in my hair and the violet color of my eyes. I slip into the dress as Estelle fastens the back together. Then she takes my pre-curled hair and starts to place it into the right spots. Watching her work her magic is almost like watching a horse race where all the horses are sprinting. She is quick and precise. Her moments are all chosen so that she may get the job done quickly and with dexterity.

And in one single moment she places a Lily in my hair and pats on some make up.

"You look perfect m'lady. Any necklace?"

"I think the diamond one is needed tonight Estelle."

Disappearing for a few seconds she returns with a small diamond necklace with three larger diamonds hanging off in the center. Clipping it together behind my neck, she pulls her gloved hands away for me to take a long look in the mirror.

Everything is in place. The makeup is perfect, the dress is simple and elegant at the same time. My hair cascades down my back in waterfall like ringlets and my bangs slide across my forehead, tucking the lily in behind my ear.

I stand, smooth out my skirt and smile. "It looks exquisite Estelle. You really outdid yourself this time."

"It is nothing m'lady. Today you have a meeting with the Earl that I arranged to be during the ball. You two may slip away during the main dance and enter your study where you may talk."

"Thank you Estelle. I believe the guest should be arriving soon. You may want to see to that."

"Yes m'lady." Bowing, Estelle leaves the room and quietly closes the door. I take a seat once again at the vanity and clutch my necklace. Tonight was going to be a long night. A ball to dance at, a business meeting between me and the Earl Phantomhive and making sure that the reporter and photographer do not get out of hand.

Tonight was surely going to be a long night.

**Hi again everyone! I hope you like my OC's pov. Don't worry I will go back to Ciel next chapter. The ball is coming next chapter as well. Get hiped! In addition, my friend wanted to say the Estelle is her oc so yep! Oh before I forget Florence's fiancee is someone we all know, however not all love. If you can guess who he is they may make a guest appearance as one of the guests at the ball! And Disclaimer I do NOT own Black butler. Too bad tho :'(**

**Thanks for reading, see you all next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2: A White Lily

The Queen's Black Cat

Chapter 2: A White Lily

Ciel

I sit on my bed waiting, Sebastian slipped on my shoes and had begun to tie the laces together when he noticed my aggravated expression.

"Sir, is the ball really causing you so much distress?" I hate balls, parties, and dancing most of all. They all require socializing and putting on a face that does not belong to me. Like a fake man, like a blank expression I must mold to their preferences and do as I am told. A young boy like me should just shut up and listen to the adults. But the adults are the worst of all. They are so blind to not notice that they were once children, that they are only criticising their horrible skills to bring me up right. It is their fault, and adults are too childish to want to fix the problem.

"I suppose." I roll my eyes. This nautical decor was really putting a damper on my mood. Not that it needed any help. While Lady Florence had explained that my room had collected pieces from all the most famous ships in the world. Some travelled across oceans to make a home in my room. Too me they just look like they maid picked them up after they washed up on the shore.

After Sebastian finished my shoes, he helped me into my dinner jacket and tied my bow tie tight around my neck. When he finishes, I turn around and look up into his blood red eyes.

"The maid told me that during the middle of the ball that the Countess arranged for you two to meet. There you will discuss your arrangement.

"Sebastian." Looking up at the ceiling I sigh, maybe Sebastian would know how to describe our hosts. "What do you think about our host and her maid?"

I hear the door close and glance over at my butler. His shining black hair and captivating red eyes seem to glow. Why, I have no idea.

He closes his eyes as though to think about his answer. "The Countess seems like an obsessive young woman that looks like her childhood was cut short. Her maturity is far beyond her age level. Yet her maid... Her maid is mysterious and dark. Her accent suggests that she is from London, yet her behavior and mannerisms suggest otherwise."

"I see." I hold my hand behind my back and walk over to the windows looking out over the midnight garden.

"Is that all your lordship?"

"Mmm? Yes. I expect to see you in the ballroom later. "

"Of course m'lord." And with that the door closes and he leaves. Now all I had was time. Minutes until I would be expected downstairs and then expected to dance and expected to socialize.

...

I walked down the red silk hallway. Passing the painting and tapestries that would be passed down from generation to generation. Portraits of older relatives, yet there are none in the building. Odd. Very odd. Everything about this manor screams odd. The way the maid can take charge over a butler and he to not even think anything of it. No male heir to a company. Her fiance no where in sight. And even she, the Countess, in her strange eccentric ways. We had tea an hour after our usual time, which is even late for some other nobles. Odd. Very odd.

I could hear my heels clicking on the stairs, yet when I stop to observe the guests in their play and merriment the clicks of someone's heels continue. I look behind me up to see the Countess walking down the vast staircase. Her pure blonde hair tumbling and curling gracefully down her shoulders like the waterfall she replicates in her architecture. Her seamless bangs curve into her ear where a vibrant lily lay. Her elegant violet eyes stare seductively down at me. The sage green on her dress alludes her growing breasts that were soon to grow in her youth. While her curves are very few there is a hint of them in her age, she must be older than I if this were to be true. Long elegant white gloves ride all the way up to her forearm where they ripple off. A tiny velvet ribbon is tied in a bow around her neck, draping down her elegantly. Everything about her appearance is perfect and precisely placed in accordance to a single flower.

I stare at her not realizing the fact that it is so obvious. Her clothes are all dedicated around a single flower. Her morning dress mimicked the white and pink cherry blossoms and her evening ball gown practically screamed the meaning behind the white lily that the Greek culture so believes. Her gowns were simple and pure, just like her. Her practically blonde hair against the darkness of the world reveals her genuine personality. The Countess is not some kind of woman wishing only to get married and pass on a heir to her empire, she is an intelligent woman that knows the natural from the normal. Why else would she serve me tea at the correct tea time if we were still traveling around her home. It would have broken the train of thought and corrupt our minds. Everything for the Countess is calculated, unequivocal in her thinking, and absolute.

I have never met another person like her. Her pure blood natural, her glorified ruling over every person is definite and completely sound in every order. She is a true noble, and I respect her like a Queen.

"Good evening Earl Phantomhive. Have you also just finished changing?" Rose lips move into words that I absorb into my ears.

"Yes Lady Florence." I hold out my hand to glide her down the stairs, her delicate hand slips into mine like a silk glove. Her lips pass my ear as she begins to walk past me.

"Your butler will show you into the morning parlor at around ten sharp. There we can continue our discussion further." Her whisper is like a fairy.

"Of course your ladyship."

Then we part until later that night.

…

I never dance. While Sebastian requires me to take lessons, I hate it with a burning passion. That is why I never dance unless it is in dire need. There is a saying that dancing is a social act, where one might meet their mate, however I find it to be filled with nervousness, and trite. Women must dress up like clowns and prance around like they are dogs in a circus. The men, oh!, the men. The men, even I, must dress up and act like fools as well. Speaking politely, not showing any true emotion. As if we are hiding our true selves under our own skin. Must we all act like pawns so that one couple may come out of here together tonight?

The Countess's ballroom is set on the eastern side of the house, taking up most of the space with its long rectangular shape and tall windows. The walls are painted like it is midday on a summer's morning. Long grass with wild flowers decorate the walls and puffy white clouds adorn the ceiling, some small yellow couches dot the corners of the room and tall roman pillars sit in between each set of doors. I peer over into the darkness to see what is beyond the glass doors which protect the guests and I from the elements outside.

Outside, a large stone wall sits near the edge of the ballroom, the wooden gate connects to a brick pathway that weaves and curves its way around the garden. And a garden it is. Quietly sleeping flowers of all places lay resting. Roses, Tulips, Forget-me-nots, Lilies are just a few ones I could see through the little light that shines through the windows. In the center of this flower garden sits three muscular men. They hold up a plate, which three more men hold, however they are small, then so on and so forth. Small bubbles of water drip from the top and trickle down creating a waterfall effect that astonishes me. I have never seen a water feature like this before in my life. Even in all my travels.

In the back of the room a tall grandfather clock chimes ten times and I feel a hand on my shoulder. The touch is light and calm. "Yes, Sebastian? Is it time?"

"Yes m'lord."

I turn to him and look up at him. His glossy hair and pale skin radiates in the candle light that shines from the two large crystal chandeliers. In the lapel of his jacket a white rose glistens in the light, which was not there when he dressed me earlier on in the evening.

We walk walk out of the large ballroom and cross the front hall with the curved staircase that opens up to the second level. We cross the hall and enter the sun yellow parlor. Yet at night the color that once seemed quiet reverted into a peach orange. The crackling fireplace fills the empty air. Sebastian opens the door for me and quickly exits once I enter the room. The Countess sits in a silk blue chair facing the fireplace. Her face lighting up with the glow of the embers. I sit in the adjoining chair next to her.

She reached over and lifts a small golden bell. A tiny jingle enters my ears then disappears almost as though signaling that this meeting would not be too long, however I could just be over analyzing everything.

"How do you like the party Mr. Phantomhive? Is it to your liking?"

I look over at her, at the stairs she seemed so large. Larger than life, yet now. Now she looks like a young girl thrown into a position that she never wished to have. Almost like…. "Yes. Your musicians are especially well versed."

She pauses and turns her head to me, a kind and almost pitiful expression is displaced on her face.

"I had tried to write to your fiancee, but her butler wrote back that she was out on holiday over in Ireland."

"Yes, Elizabeth is visiting with her brother. She would have loved all your decorations." I smile at her. It seems odd, but I had completely forgotten all about Lizzy until just now. How could I be such an airhead?

"Next time you must both come. I'm sure Alois would love to meet you two as well."

Alois? I know I have heard that name somewhere. But for some reason nothing is connecting.

We both look back to fire for a moment before a reticent knock rippled through the room.

"Come in Estelle."

I turn to look at maid coming into the room with a silver tray. Two small tea cups with delicates Lilies painted on it are placed on the small table between the Countess and I. A silver tea pot adorned with flowers pours hot water into the cups.

"A mixture of lavender and rose petals as to ease a tension filled night. Shortbread cookies from the states with a vanilla icing on top." The maid plops two sugar cubes into the Countess' tea and places a small cookie on the side of her plate.

With a clink of the silver tray and a click of the door closing, the maid leaves the two of us in silence once again.

Personally silence always seemed to be a bother. If nothing was being said, then I need not be there. Say then leave and get me away from this party so I do not have to dance any longer. Well, then maybe this silence is postponing my dancing. But to any accord I speak as to get this tension done with and the meeting over which the Queen so desperately wishes for us to meet.

"We might as well begin this. The Queen has sent me a letter ordering me to attend a ball here. Supposedly we have a new found partnership that neither I nor you have consented to. Would you know the root of this problem?"

She looks down and picks up her tea and sips as the sTeam and fragrance puffs into her face. Placing it down on the side table next to her she calmly looks back at me and smiles.

"Ciel let me tell you a story."

"A story? What kind of meeting do you think this is?!" I stand agitated with the Countess's presence. How could she treat her guests like they were children? While I am a child still, I have been told many a time that I am more mature than any of my peers.

She looks up at me. Her lavender eyes speak with a serene delicacy mimicking a calm ocean breeze. Her calm demeanor eases my high tension that seems to be building in my core. I sit back down.

"When I was much younger and my parents were still alive I had often questioned what my father did for work. It is common knowledge that every Taylor family member has worked with fragrances and perfumes since their early years, including myself. So it was not odd for my father to leave on a business trip return home for a few days. Yet there was always a certain trip that he would take, on the same day, and same month year after year.

"That trip was on this month, and on this weekend. While it has been few years since the last time my father and the other recipient have met, there is supposed to be a correspondence between the two. Because in the good words of my father "to know the right cases from the wrong ones, you have to know the investigator."

She ended her short story and cocked her head to the side a little like she had done in the conservatory. She waited for my response. What was she implying? Does she think I am some kind of scotland yard detective? Or could she know about…. No. That is not possible. Yet it is a known fact among the nobles. She she trying to say that she is the… No, she is not the Queen. The Queen an elderly woman living in her mansion in the north. Is she saying that she is the infamous Black Cat?

"Are who you say you are?" I did not want to say in case of making a fool of myself. In detective work the best way to get answers is to know at least three possible answers to your questions.

A smile crept on to her face and her violet eyes teased my tormented mind. "And who would that be?"

I sit further back into the chair, she knows my methods. This girl was no ordinary heiress. Her intellect was high above Lizzy's, her grace and stature far beyond any other peer her age, and she successfully runs her company without flinching. This girl was taught by a master of their trade.

There was only one thing to do, play the game which she placed on the board. "Depends. I have three options, and you can only be one of them I presume?"

The fire light dances in her eyes and the candle light dims. The laughter and hum of conversation from the party seem to be disappearing as the guests depart, leaving the house empty except for me, the Countess, and the servants.

"Yes. Unless I am all three, but that is false. I am one, only one."

"Have you ever played the game Destiny?" To find out who she is without making a fool of myself I must one up her on almost every sentence.

"Destiny? Such as the game from your toy company?"

"Yes, do you know the rules?"

She does not speak but only waits. One point for me.

"I will ask a series of questions that can only yes or no answers, I will then eliminate any answers until I find out who you are. However there is a certain amount of time that is I do not get the answer in that time, I lose. We then switch roles."

"But Earl, there is a flaw."

My eyes widen. A flaw. None of my games ever have a flaw. In all of them I am in control. I created it, how could she already beat me at my own game. "A flaw, how?"

"I already know who you are." Her lavender eyes mock me. She mocks me. But I grin anyway. She is a truly worthy opponent for me. One point for the Countess.

**Hi again everyone! I hope you all like the progression of the story. I'm sorry it is a bit slow, but the story seemed to like this pace! Also I think that I'll try to make the updates to once a week on Fridays. While my midterms are coming up in two weeks, I'll still try to keep posting. I already got a head start on Chapter 3. See you next friday! ****Review!**

**~Karisma Jestler **


	4. Chapter 3: A Destined Meeting

The Queen's Black Cat

Chapter 3: A Destined Meeting

Florence

"But Earl, there is a flaw." I love to play with his cold disposition. The Earl so believes that he can beat me at his own game, but he underestimates the Queen's Black Cat. There is a reason why the Taylor family has held the position for so long. And that is for our shew and cunning minds. To choose a case, one must see and understand each and everyone that comes about. Know the playing ground. Memorize each possible suspect's home, then we choose if it is worthy for the Guard Dog.

"A flaw, how?" His sapphire eye catches a glint from the fireplace next to us. His face is so serious, like I have already beat him at his own game. Yet he does not know that the game has only just begun.

"I already know who you are." I feel like laughing right in his face right there. But that would be unladylike and Estelle would give me a strong lecture if that were to happen.

So I giggled.

His blue eye looked like it shrunk back a bit, he looks scared. And scared he should be. But he regained his composure like a good little Earl should.

"Shall we begin Lady Florence?"

"Yes, we shall."

…

"Do you hide in the shadows of London?"

"Ooo interesting first question Mr. Phantomhive, yes."

"I see. Have you dealt with the underground before?"

"Yes."

"Do you work with Scotland yard?"

"It varies."

"Have you any correspondence with the Queen recently?"

"Yes."

"Is it about this party?"

"Yes, and you have three more minutes."

"Three minutes! Who said you could choose the time?" The passion in his eye seemed to scold and mock the fire in the fireplace that warms the two of us.

"Ah ah ah! Only yes or no questions." I raised my hand in the air, taunting him at his own game.

He grumbles a bit before thinking and speaking his next question, "Are you in correspondence with the Queen about my _second_ job?"

My eyes widen. Only after a few questions he seemed to break through and figure out almost precisely what it is that I am. He is beating me when I thought I had the upper hand. I smile a bit at him, a true underdog. Another point for you Mr. Phantomhive.

"Yes."

"Hmm." It is like I am peering into his mind as he works the cogs in his mind to figure out why exactly the Queen has called him here.

"Are you the Queen's rumored Black Cat?"

I stared at him. How could he? Was it the lavish party I held? Was it Estelle's black hair? Or was it… I cannot be sure, but all I do is relax my shoulders and sigh. "Yes. How did you figure it out Mr. Phantomhive?"

He chuckles a bit and also relaxes into his chair more, "First of all, your story? Countess you practically screamed through the rafters that you are the Black Cat. Second of all your decisive ways around me. My lady, you practically beat me at my own game. That is the work of a true Black Cat. And third, no other noble I know deals with the underground London nor Scotland yard unless they are bleeding from both ends."

We laugh together. It is neither ladylike or gentlemanly, but we still do it. We had both deceived the other at the same time, then causing the other to be exposed to the other's self torture.

After we both had calmed down, I really had to ask him the question which was confusing me so, "What were your other two options for my second job Earl?"

"The other options? Well I must be honest Countess, I thought you were either the royal Queen of England, the Black Cat, or a scotland yard detective."

I smiled. This boy was not very ordinary. He had not given up after I had beat him at his own game, he simply picked himself up by the belt loops, dusted himself off and began again. The Earl Ciel Phantomhive, was no ordinary thirteen year old boy. It is not surprising that the Queen would make him the Guard Dog.

Looking up at the clock, almost ten past eleven. I stand and fold my hands in front of me, "Earl would you like to accompany me as we walk to our rooms?"

I watch him raise a brow, dirty little boy, then nods. We leave the morning parlor in a nonsense conversation about how the weather caused him to leave early from his home in the country.

…

The Sunday morning brought a new air to it, small mourning doves cooed in the bird bath over in the side rose garden. The warmth of my blankets make me wish I would never leave them, but the knock on my door prompts me to call in Estelle and begin the horrid routine of entertaining my guests.

"Come in Estelle." The tall white door opens and my maid comes in holding a small tray of tea and the morning post.

She hands me the tea and sets the mail on my bedside table. "Good morning my lady."

I sip the black russian tea, it tastes a bit odd. "Estelle did you not put any sugar in this?"

She stands straight up. She holds my morning work attire and with a worried look on her face comes over to me. She abruptly takes my cup and stares at the design on the front.

"Oh my. Oh my, oh my. M'lady I seemed to have mistaken the Earl's tray for yours. I will promptly change it at once." And she disappears, just like that.

I sigh, with one mistake my morning routine is completely ruined. Bored I lift up my mail and carry it over to my window seat that overlooks the front drive and a view that can see all the way out of the English channel. Flipping through the letters, most of them are about meetings or paperwork for the company, until a single telegram sits at the bottom of my stack of letters. Quickly I open the letter, it is from Alois.

_Dearest Flossie, _

_I understand that this is very short notice, but I just missed you soooooooo much. Claude was telling me about the party you held last night and mentioned the Earl Phantomhive. I just wanted to tell you I am stopping by this noon. _

_See you then,_

_Lots of Love_

_Alois _

Alois, coming today? This noon? But he said that he was too swamped to come to the party. Oh well, he does love to pop in like this a lot. I guess he must think that having a party without one's fiancee is quite odd. Alois always likes to play games like this, got to a party there, make merriment there.

As I close the telegram from Alois and I am about to open the next, Estelle walks into my room once again.

Placing down the letters and walking over to the side of my bed, I stare at Estelle confused and angry. "Estelle, you have never made a mistaken like this before. Is something distracting you? I have guests downstairs waiting for me and the Earl must be wondering where I am. This is not adequate work for any servant in this household. This type of mistake is not allow ever again. Do you hear me? Estelle?"

She bows her head and simply replies, "Yes mistress."

"Good." I turn around and hold my arms out, "Now help me into my dress, there is no time for tea today and place my letters in the study, I will finish them after breakfast."

Dashing quickly over to my closet, Estelle sntaches a random dress from one of my many dresses. A long plain looking dress, one that I usually wear when no guests are at the manor and I am just in the study all day long. It's a plaid forest green and navy blue come to my mid calf and ruff off with some navy blue trim on the edge. After Estelle helps me into the form fitting dress, I slip into a tight fitting matching navy blue coat. I quickly move towards my mirror and wait for Estelle.

She gathers up my clothing and such, and folds them hastily as I apply my power and cream. My blonde hair ripples down my back as Estelle brushes it and ties a ribbon to hold up the end pieces near my face. My bangs hang loosely just above my eyes making the outfit complete. I turn around, hold up my foot for Estelle to place the white stockings and matching navy blue heels on my feet.

As I am just about to dash out of my room, my reflection is caught in the mirror. The insignia. Our contract. The small circular tattoo embedded into my skin just on the right middle side of my neck. The vibrant green color just as prominent as when we first made the contract, almost a year ago.

I quickly turn on my heel and look at my maid, "Estelle, where is my ribbon?"

She looks up from her work and scurries over to the vanity, grabs a matching forest green ribbon and ties it around my neck. "Ah Estelle before I forget, Alois will be popping in for lunch this afternoon."

"Yes m'lady." she nods.

And with that I quickly leave my room, making my way to the dining hall where my few guests sit eating and where I should be as well.

…

By mid morning most, if not all the guest have left and only the Earl remains. He had also shown up late to the breakfast and we both ate in silence as the others left and went to wander around the grounds before they were to leave. I had excused myself early and went to my study to work on the letters that had just come in that morning.

There is one simple rule that must to kept every time that Alois decides to make an unexpected house call; always have your work done at least thirty minutes before hand, otherwise there will be no time to entertain him and his needs.

The Earl was planned to stay until after lunch, giving Alois just enough time to make him wish to never have contact with me ever again. But the Earl and I have a special connection, one which surpasses anything my fiancee could throw at him, we have the Queen's rule. Just like our two fathers had done, we must meet once a year (at least), and chat. That's all. Get to know the inspector. Otherwise the cases which I give the Earl would be either too easy or just too complicated.

Placing down my pen and sitting back into my chair, I hold my head in my hands. A small click of the door echoes in the study and I peek to see who it is. Estelle. Her long raven hair trickling down her back almost rivaling her midnight uniform.

"Yes what is it Estelle?"

"It is lunch time m'lady."

"Why do you have to announce it? Can't I just take it in here?"

"M'lady you still have one guest here and Earl Trancy is still to come."

I groan. Balancing work and guests is always the hardest thing to manage. Why couldn't I just been born a boy and not have to deal with them if I so pleased.

I leave my quiet study and my finished work for the cold outside world where I have to meet my husband-to-be and the Earl which I still have to wait for to leave. The red silk hallway which my grandmother so loved mocks me in my plain clothing and drab outside weather which fogs up the glass. Rain pours and streaks down my windows and the plants which live in my manor seem to drip in sadness. I finally make it to the front hall, while the shades are usually open for the plants to take in the sunlight, the shades are drawn so as not to dampen the mood of the guests (or myself to be exact). On the coast is a perfect spot for a plant lover like myself, yet the weather is usually wet and unpredictable most of the time.

Walking into the dining room a face I have not seen in quite sometime has appeared. I stand confused and utterly distraught at his arrival. He finally notices me and jumps out of his chair, dashes over to me and lifts me up. He squeezes me tighter than any corset that Estelle has pushed me into.

"FLOSSIE~!" His light blonde hair curls around his face just as I last remember it. His crystal blue eyes dance with happiness just in seeing me. He always brings a smile to my face when the days are like this.

"Hello Alois. How have you been?"

He places me back down on the floor and I smooth out my dress. The Earl does not seem to be in the dining room and I look back up to my fiancee.

He caresses my cheek and I held his other hand in my own. "I have missed you very much Flossie dear."

I blush, sometimes Alois loves to be such a romantic. "I as well Alois."

He slowly bends down, his sun shine blonde hair falling in front of his eyes and tickling my face as he kisses my cheek. Like lava boiling over on a volcano I can tell my entire body has gone red with embarrassment. Alois always likes to be bold in his statements.

And just when my fiancee pulls back, the small sound of a door closing rings in my ears. I spin around and stare at my other guest, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. His blue gray hair turned a charcoal in the damp afternoon. His sapphire eye stares into ours with a bit of surprise and embarrassment.

I take a step forward and let go of Alois' hands, "Good afternoon Mr. Phantomhive."

"Afternoon Lady Florence, and this must be your fiancee, Earl Alois Trancy I presume?"

I do an awkward shuffle, "Why don't we all have lunch now. I'm sure Clement's cooking will liven this meeting up." I smile, but it does not help, there is something cooking between the two Earls.

**Hey! I guess I'm just updating whenever the fuck I want. Oh well. Whatever, I don't think any of you really care. I'm just trying to get this in so you don't all hate me when I don't update for a week. Anyway, I hope you all like my little bit of romance that Alois and Florence partake in. R&R. See you in the next update, whenever that is. ;)**

**~Karisma Jestler**


	5. Chapter 4: A Hidden Fortress

The Queen's Black Cat

Chapter 4: A Hidden Fortress

Ciel

While Lizzy and I are close for childhood fiancees and childhood friends, I cannot say that I have ever boldly kissed her when there would be knowing guests in my home. Well I have never kissed my cousin at all to be precise.

The Countess never did say who that man was, but any idiot off the street would know about the Trancy family's new heir, Alois Trancy. His shining blonde hair captivated all of our peers instantly. His crystal blue eyes sparkle in any light, yet I doubt that anyone has ever heard about Countess Florence and he being engaged. While gossips usually slips my mind, Lizzy does tell it to me from time to time when she visits. Lizzy did not even know about the Countess when I had told her about the ball that I was going to attend last night. Why would the Taylor family hide their heir after such a long time? Then to go get engaged to such a flamboyant and loud noble? Their relationship does seem off.

Lunch finished silently as the other earl watched me eat. The Countess seemed a bit flustered so I quietly finished my food so to leave them alone again.

…

I stand at the front door, my luggage being placed on to the carriage by Sebastian and the Taylor's butler Alaster. The Countess present next to the Trancy- Earl, toys with hands knotting them together and unwinding, she seemed nervous about something but what was never said. But as I look into her lavender eyes she smiles with a sad expression that seemed to wilt the sunflowers that grow on the edge of her glasshouse.

"I so wish this weekend was longer. It was a real pleasure to have you stay here Earl Phantomhive."

I take her hands and bring them up to my lips. I kiss them gently like a soft tulip. "Please call me Ciel, Countess."

She blushes and giggles, replying, "Thank you C-Ciel. You may also call me Flossie."

I am about to release her hands when the much forgotten Earl of Trancy slaps her hands down. He grabs the Countess, I mean Flossie, by her waist and pulls her close. "Isn't it time for you to _go_ Ciel. It is a long trip back to the Phantomhive manor."

A horrible nightmarish sneer dances on his face as he glares into me. I smirk, "Yes, yes it is." I turn back to Flossie and bow my head to her. "Thank you for letting me stay Flossie. I hope to see you soon."

"I as well Ciel."

…

I leave the house and the Countess and the Earl Trancy. The ride back to my manor seemed shorter than on the way there. We arrived in a rain storm just as though we had only left a minute ago. Time seems to always stop when I am at this house. But it does not. How much I wish it would though.

When I get into the house Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy are all waiting for me with large smiles on their faces.

"Master your home! Welcome!"

"Yes." I nod, taking off my coat and handing it to Sebastian I leave the servants to him and retreat to my quiet study.

"Master would you like me to bring up a cup of tea for you?"

"Yes, whatever." And so I leave into the darkness of the corridors.

xxXxx

_I knocked on the back door of the manor. The brick manor was something new for myself. The fancy front facade made laborer's weep. The voluminous yard and gigantic evergreen trees scattered around the yard. Such a perfect and serene place. Like perfection would just come naturally. However it did not. _

_A tall brunette came to the door with red filling her cheeks and out of breath. _

"_Hello there. You must be Amelia Dyer the new nurse."_

"_Yes that is I."_

"_I am Sophia Woods the family's governess."_

_Instead of opening the door to let me in she stepped out with me and pointed me in the direction of a path. "Come Mrs. Dyer, the child is in a house off the main estate."_

_..._

_We walked for some time and came upon a small cottage that lay near the farmer's fields. Sheep's voices rang over the silent morning air, like the church bells in London. A tiny enclosed garden lay next to the cottage where a young babe sat on a blanket. Sophia jogged over to the child and lifted him into the air. I followed slowly. _

"_Mrs. Dyer this is Henry. He is my son."_

_I stared at the child, then back at the governess. I had seen this situation and heard about it quite often nowadays. Affairs gone wrong. Oh well, more money for me. _

"_I should like this to be kept on the down low. Not too many people even know about him at the moment."_

_I smile at the woman, I had seen this type woman many times in my travels. A worried mother, still wanting to keep the child but not wanting to ruin her career. I caress the small babe's puffy cheek._

"_Ma'am you will not have to worry. I have done this many a time before. My husband and I will provide a loving home for him. He will love it in London."_

"_But-"_

"_My neighbors all know about my foster home and have total respect and patience with the children. Nothing to fear Miss Woods."_

_And thus my favorite moment ensues. She gives me the child and I take the money as well. Already reassured that he will be loved and safe, all I must do is get away from her as fast as possible._

…

_The governess watches us leave on the train ride back to London. All expenses paid. I love a desperate mother the most. They will always do anything in their power to save the child from any harm. _

_In the basket in which the child sleeps, I hear a whine. Then it becomes louder. I hate when they cry. It always goes out of control. I take out of my purse the small vile and pour it into the glass bottle filled with my breast milk. A mixture just lethal enough to subdue the child until London. Then I get rid of the beast before I even leave the station. _

xxXxx

3 Months Later

I walk along the dirty, rat infested street that is called Merryweather Way. I glance around, bums, prostitutes, and orphaned children everywhere this is no merry street if you ask me. The London fog tries to roll along side of me and Sebastian as we make our way to the crime scene.

I had received a letter directly from the Queen instructing me to dip my hand into this case and help clear the clouds for the police. While dealing with the Yard is my least favorite pass time, the Queen is the Queen so all must obey.

A young governess from the house of Windsor had an affair with the Duke of Windsor producing the illegitimate son, Henry Woods (taken the last name of the governess). It was odd that the governess had taken a year off, yet the Duke found that soon after they should put the baby up for adoption. Sophia Woods, the governess, had taken a liking to a particular couple by the names of Mrs. Dyer and Mr. Dyer who run a children's foster and adoption house near Fleet Street in London. On the twentieth of March, Miss Woods had agreed to have Mrs. Dyer pick up the child, accept payment and clothes up front, then take him back to London with her. That was the last time Miss Woods had seen her son, until two days ago.

Miss Woods had written to Mrs. Dyer saying she wished to see her son, missing him, etc etc. Then telling Mrs. Dyer she would be coming to London on the early train and to meet her at the station.

The proceeding events get a bit hazy, which is where I come in helping Scotland Yard to clear the fog. This is where the two stories divide.

Presumably Mrs. Dyer had not come to pick up Miss Woods, yet Polly Dyer (her daughter) had reported her mother leaving the house at a quarter to seven. Making a ten minute walk to the station to pick Miss Woods. Miss Woods had then reported not seeing Mrs. Dyer after waiting fifteen minutes, she then took out her letter, asked a young street rat if he knew the way to Fleet Street and walked to the hostel. Ten minutes later Miss Woods arrives at the house with her bags expecting to see her son in the arms of Mrs. Dyer yet only Mrs. Dyer's daughter stands there confused upon Miss Woods arrival. Miss Woods introduces herself to the girl and asks to see her son and Mrs. Dyer. The girl then shows Miss Woods into the house and shows her a boy that seemed to be about one year old. After playing with the boy for a half an hour and no sign of Mrs. Dyer, Miss Woods takes the child into the bathroom. Stripping the child, she searched for a birthmark on his hip, yet there was none. That is when she grabbed the child and ran to the nearest patrolling officer and told him what had happened to her.

However, Miss Woods story was contradicted by Mrs. Dyer's. As Polly Dyer had told detectives, her mother left for the station quarter to seven to pick up Miss Woods. Mrs. Dyer came home after a half hour saying she could not find Miss Woods and gave up on finding her. Five minutes later Mrs. Dyer went to the roof and began to wash and dry the laundry along with some other neighbors in the apartment building. It was later on, about an hour later that her son, William Dyer, came to the roof with a police officer.

What we are investigating is the disappearance of the young Henry Woods.

Sebastian and I stand in front of the tall apartment building watching a crowd of onlookers gawk at the completely normal building. Some speak about a murder, while others speculate about a break in. All are wrong, but they all seem to know it is about the Dyer family.

Sebastian and I push past the dirty commoners until we reach the steps to the building. An officer steps in front of me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Boy this is no place for you. Go up three blocks and turn left, there's a Funtom Toy Store."

"Excuse me but I am-" I hate when this happens, all these stupid- uninformed - officers always think I am just some Baron's heir, nothing special. Randall should really educate his subordinates.

"Come on boy, scat. This is private police matter."

I hate when they forget who I am. This always messes up the investigation. As the officer is pushing me and Sebastian back into the crowd of restless onlookers a deep voice calls out to the officer.

"Constable Barkley why are you not manning your post?"

I peer around the side of the constable to see Inspector Fred Abberline. I smirk, he'll get me away from this buffoon and back to investigating.

The constable stands at attention, "I was just getting this young boy away from the scene sir."

Abberline glances from me to the constable then back again. He does this two times then speaks, "Constable do you know who this is?"

"A young nobleman's son sir, that should not be on this side of town sir."

Abberline strokes his chin and grins a bit, "Well you're not wrong Constable."

"Sir?"

Abberline, steps past the Constable and takes me by the shoulder, almost as though he were presenting me as a present to the Constable.

"This is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Who, if I'm right, is here to investigate the disappearance of Henry Woods as well."

I smirk, the Yard may have told the investigators to get another year of schooling. "Yes you are correct Abberline. Now move you oaf." Sebastian and I push past the Constable and enter the apartment building. Time to start the investigation.

…

"Well that is all we know so far Earl."

"I know all that already Abberline. What do I _not_ know?"

I turn around from looking at the fireplace mantel. Nothing but old pictures from weddings and of children. Only the same three consistent children, never any others. Odd.

"I'm not in your brain, how am I supposed to know what you don't already know?"

Ugh. These stupid investigators, never know what to say. Always so incompetent.

"Nevermind Inspector, I am leaving. Come Sebastian we have work to be done."

"Yes m'lord." Sebastian and I leave the utterly confused band of idiots. We break through the crowd and begin to walk down the street. We head north to the richer side of London, where the vermin and poor are less. Yet after some time Sebastian asks, "Shall I call a taxi m'lord?"

"No… well maybe… yes call one."

And so he does.

…

We arrive at the Southern London train station where Miss Woods had arrived early this morning. I head to the information desk placed in center of the large hall. I knock on the glass window that separates me from the clerk.

A scruffy looking man with a full beard looks at me, his eyes pierced and hard like a snow glacier. "Are you lost young boy?"

"No. But I am looking for the newspaper stand that was here this morning."

"Well the boys should be getting ready to sell the evening papers soon, but that won't be until later on, maybe two or three hours from now."

"I see. Thank you."

"Goodbye."

"Yes."

I turn and leave, these stupid men will not help me. Even the vermin do not have the morning papers still circulating, unless…

"Sir if you are looking for a previous paper the public library would have it."

…

"We're here sir, 14 Saint James's Square. That'll be -"

I exit the cab and let Sebastian pay the man. Walking up the stairs, other students and professors from colleges pass me. The library, the center of most, if not all, knowledge known to man. In the very building I stand in front of, the answer to another piece of the puzzle to this case will propel me towards where the young Henry Woods is.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive is that you?"

I turn to see her, confused on whether I should be delighted at her appearance or vexed.

**Well Well Well I'm backkkkk! My midterms are over and so the mystery begins! Who is Amelia Dyer? What happened to young Henry Woods? Why is Ciel at the library? Who is the girl he meets ****accidentally in front of the Library? All will be revealed in the coming chapters! Stay tooned my readers! **

**~Karisma Jestler**


	6. Chapter 5: Just the Opposite

The Queen's Black Cat

Chapter 5: Just the Opposite

Florence

Estelle and I entered our London apartment just as the London fog begins to roll in. While the townhouse that I lived in for so long is no apartment, it is still smaller than any country farmer's home. She takes my coat from me as she sets down the shopping bags that I had just bought. Creating a mountain up to the ceiling, even higher than Mt. Everest. I gaze upon them in aw.

"Estelle how much did we buy today?"

I hear her put away our coats and shuffle over to me, "At least three new outfits; shoes, stockings, dresses, umbrella, shawle, and lace."

"Hmm…" I turn to my maid and smile up at her, "Lets got put one on!"

Instantly I skip over to the steps and up the stairs, a quiet groan echoes into my ears. Estelle really always had a hard time adjusting to being a maid.

I wait for her in my room. The window that overlooks the public gardens fills the bedroom with light. My lilies that I planted here seemed to be growing even though we only visit here about every two months. I play with their glossy green leaves that reflect the light that peeks through the clouds. The bright light makes me think about Estelle. She is the complete opposite, and will always be. She lives in the shadows, takes the souls of the weak, and rules over the underworld along with her brothers.

_When the elder girls told me what to do, when I had finally proved myself to them, I called her. I had saved the wish. I, one of the few girls who could read and write, wrote down what the elder girls had said. I held on to the scrap of paper in my corset night and day. No one knew I had written the script down, but when the time came I would not make any mistakes with it._

_It was the coldest day in January. There was a fresh blanket of snow that had fallen the day before. It had been three years since… since… since… that night. Not that many men were coming in, for their wives and business would be keeping them away that day. All except one. He was a regular for one of the longest staying girls there. He was kind to the younger girls and knew most of us by name. But no one ever thought he would do a thing like that. _

_The hostel went up in flames. The fire was so hot. Nothing was left. The girls scattered and the mistress deserted all of us. All I could remember was the snow falling all around me and the surroundings passing like a merry-go-round. By the time I stopped running there was only trees. Trees and snow. There was nothing left. Charcoal was smeared all over me and my dress was ripped. I was not even wearing any shoes. My feet were blackened with soot and coal. _

_Spinning, spinning, spinning there was no way I could ever find my way out of the woods that I had fled to. All I had left was my wish. _

_I lifted the paper out of my chest and held it in my shaking hands. I felt against the cold snow falling on my exposed shoulders._

"_Conjuro te dæmonium…"_

_Hot tears began to fall and roll down my cheeks. _

"_Conjuro te dæmonium." I could hear my voice becoming stronger and louder with each word._

"_Conjuro te dæmonium!"_

"_Conjuro te dæmonium!"_

"_Conjuro te dæ-"_

_And then the world stopped. The sunset turned into a pitch black nightmare. The snow disappeared into the world as well. I still sat kneeling on my knees alone. There was no noise, nothing. Just empty air. _

_A click of high heels on glass. _

_It pulled shivers from deep within my body I never thought I could have. The sound advanced and grew but there was no one in sight just pitch darkness. _

"_Hello there little girl."_

_There she sits. Her onyx hair floats around her drifting like ocean waves. Her blood red lips curl around her face to create a nasty grin like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. _

"_H-Hello." My mouth was dry. Dry as the sahara desert in Africa. _

_I watch her with my eyes as she crawls around me, her naked body brushing ever so slightly against me. "Well, well, well and who do we have here?"_

_My bottom lip quivers as I try to keep eye contact with her. _

"_My my name is is…"_

_She walks her fingers along my shoulder and breaths into my ear, "Aww is the little kitten scared?"_

_I slap her hand away from me and stand, "Stop. I have come with a wish."_

_Her ivory legs move her towards me till where she is stroking my leg with her long black nails. _

"_And what is that wish little kitty?" She presses her cheek to my calf and I tighten my hands into fists._

"_I- I wish to…"_

"_To what my sweet?"_

_I step back and stare down at her. Long legs, black hair flowing and draped around her like a silk shawl, and her piercing green eyes. She relaxes back and picks her fingers with her long pointed nails. _

"_I want revenge for my parents. They were murdered and I was-"_

"_I don't want the long story kitten, tell me your wish, but make it good and make it quick." She gazes seductively up at me as she licks her lips moisturizing them with her saliva._

"_I want revenge for their death and my abduction. I wish to find my kidnappers and let them have a taste of their own medicine." I stare down at her, cold and hard. That was it. My wish. _

_She stands, her hair drifting around her and rubbing against her nude body. She walks towards me. Lifting up her hand, she trails my shoulders and follows it all the way up to my neck. Bending down, she grazes her lips to my neck and a spark of lightning boils my blood. I can feel the fire which heats the kettle in the cold winter months in my very blood. A pure mixture of agony and bliss mixes my nerves making me shiver and pour hot breaths out of me when I notice her pull her lips back._

"_Give me a name."_

_I clutch my neck with my hand and breath heavily, "A name? Do you not have one already?"_

"_The name which you give me is proof of our contract that we have just made."_

"_Contract?"_

"_I will avenge you and your family, torture the perpetrator and you in exchange will give me the soul that you hold in your body."_

_I stare into her deep green eyes, they piece into me like daggers._

"_Estelle. Estelle O'Beire."_

"_And?"_

"_And you may call me Countess Florence May Taylor."_

_I watch her bend down on to one knee and hold her hand over where her heart should lie. _

"_Anything for you m'lady."_

…

I sat in a small tea room sipping a cup of lady grey. Other young girls and their mothers chat and about different topics, while I alone in the cafe. Estelle had to go out to buy produce for the weekend's meals. She wanted me safe, out of harm and that would only be achieved by having me sit in a boring, obscure cafe with other boring unintelligent women. It is not like I have anything else to do.

I gaze out the window, my reflection mirroring me like a twin would. The faded jade color of my dress accentuates my light blonde hair and the soft rose ribbon highlights any feature on me. Although as I stare out the window, at the passing pedestrians, I cannot help but contemplate who they are, what they are doing, and where they are headed. Why have they come to London? To seek out a long lost family member? Is it revenge? Some of these people can be read like a book; quick and easy, their intentions written clearly on their face.

Take the girl weeping on the park bench alone. Tears welt out of a young maiden's eyes, her face flushed with red; she must have been denied a lover or lost a loved one.

Or the young porter waiting at the front of the hotel down the block. Sweat dripping down his face (even though the wind rips through the buildings), poorly hidden dark circles under his eyes; he must be trying too hard for a job that he obviously cannot handle.

Or the young pair of children just about my age walking arm in arm through the park. The girl obviously enthralled with the boy, yet he is revolted and still too immature to understand her intentions nor his parents. They are almost completely opposite; her bouncing golden curls that are held up by frilly ribbons that match her gaudy red dress, and his dark navy suit that practically belts out to the world that he wishes to been seen as older than he really is.

Nevertheless all those blurred faces, too far away to really see just seem to only capture their true emotions and explain to me about their real state of mind.

I lift up my tea cup to take a sip only to be met by the ice cold reality of my tea has gone cold and the biscuits run out. I sigh, with the tea gone cold and nothing left to entertain myself, I leave the cafe and walk out. Estelle won't mind if I take a walk in the park while she shops.

The small gravel path looks as though it has not been maintained in over a month, yet the rose garden is prime and sweet. The scent is clear and elegant like a beautiful maiden at an evening ball. I lift up the white rose and bring it to my nose, the smell calms all of my nerves and lifts the spirits I did not know needed lifting. Holding my parisal over my self, I continue through the park, past the weeping maiden, the young porter helps a wealthy man into the hotel in the distance and the young couple sit on the park bench chatting. Or more like arguing on where to go next. I am about to round the corner when the young blonde girl calls out to me.

"Lady Florence! Lady Florence! Over here!" I turn around and slowly walk over, their faces once blurs turn into the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the … young blonde girl.

I stand over the couple, smiling at their appearance but really I'd rather be alone. I found that the flowers are always better company than people. "Hello Ciel. What a coincidence see you here today."

He quietly nods and almost says something when the blonde girl interrupts him, "So you are the Lady Florence Taylor. Ciel has told me oh so much about you. I would have never thought that you would be here in London, walking in the park, today. Isn't this such a jolly coincidence?"

I tip my head and smile as sweetly as I could muster, really this girl need to learn some manners. "Yes it really is. But I do not think I have the pleasure of knowing your name. Would you be the fiance that could not make it to my ball so many months ago?"

Giddily she claps her hands together, "OH Yes! I am Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but you can just call me Lizzy~!"

"Oh it suits you much better, than Elizabeth."

I watch her smile falter just a tad she struggles to make another statement after my own.

I toss my perfectly curled hair that I had Estelle slave over for three hours over my shoulder and tightened my grip on the new paracal that I bought just this morning with Estelle as well.

"I really wish I could stay longer, but I am meeting with my _own_ fiancee at the Langham Hotel restaurant. I really must be leaving. See you soon _Ciel_."

I turn and leave.

…

"...-cannot just walk out of the cafe, first of all without paying the waitress for your tea and biscuits, second of all I had explicitly told you not to leave the premises of that small street, and third you went against my word and talked to Lady Elizabeth and Lord Ciel."

I grumble as I stare out the window into the darkness. There was no meeting with Alois, and I never even been to the newly renovated Langham Hotel. It was all just a facade, that I can not even understand why I had spouted out those lies.

"Mistress I understand that you are mad with me, but this is for your own good." I felt her delicate hand on my shoulder. I peer down at the food in front of me and sigh. It had gone cold a half an hour ago and the yams that Estelle had recently bought were leaking a wet orange water from them. The meat which was seasoned to perfection look like a soggy leather shoe stuck out in a rain storm. It was truly a gross dinner.

I hear Estelle walk out of the room in defeat, except when she is about to close the door I hear that voice. The same one that I remember when we first met, "And you're not allowed to leave the room until you have finished your dinner." And the door closed with a click.

**Hi Hi Hi everyone! I hope you all had a good week! I kind of did... Flossie's starting to be a little bitch. And she had a word vomit... my friend told me that's what it's called (from mean girls the movie). I think Flossie getting jealous. Oh what did you guys think of the contract making scene, fun huh? ;3**

**R&R**

**~Karisma Jestler**


	7. Chapter 6: The Unwanted Visitor

The Queen's Black Cat

Chapter 6: The Unwanted Visitor

Ciel

Lizzy had originally called upon me in my manor in the country, but the staff had told her that I was investigating in London. While that would usually scare her off and she would wait until I returned, she made an improper call upon my townhouse in London. At the time, I was sitting drinking my hot chocolate that Sebastian had just given to me when she burst into the room.

"Ciellllllll~!" Her bouncing blonde curls instantly lighten the room; turning it from a quiet dark study to a bright sunny summer afternoon, much to my distaste.

"Hello Lizzy." I only looked up at her for a quick second, then returned to my paperwork, maybe she would get the hint that way since my servants failed at shooing her away a week prior to the present day.

I can hear her heels click on the hardwood flooring right before she slaps a crumpled and stepped on flyer on top of my all important paper work. I lift up the paper disgusted at it's presence in the room, why would she even think to lift this off the ground? "Elizabeth what is this rubbish that you so _explicitly_ put on my desk, when you know I am working at this moment in time?"

Huffing and putting her hands on her hips,"Ciel, it is a flyer announcing the grand opening of the Langham Hotel, they just finished their renovations."

"And…?"

"Take me there for brunch or lunch or dinner. But it has to be one of them."

I raise an eyebrow and roll my eyes, crumpling up the paper I toss it into the rubbish bin next to my desk and return to work, "No Lizzy. I am too busy today."

Snatching the important papers i was working on off my desk, she crumples them in her hands and tosses them into the bin. I stand, frustrated with her, how could she? Does she not understand that those papers hold agreements that could make or break the company?

"Elizabeth!" I grab the papers out of the bin and slowly try to iron them out with my hands.

"Why?"

"Ciel, we never do anything anymore! I want to have some fun!" She stamps her foot on the ground making her curls bounce.

I roll my eyes, "Listen Lizzy I am very busy today, tomorrow we can-"

"NO!"

"Elizabeth! Stop acting like a child."

"NOOOOO!"

"Elizabeth…please..." I hold my forehead in my hands.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Lizzy…"

"Master, is there something the matter?" I look up to see Sebastian standing in the doorway holding a tray of tea and finger sandwiches.

"Elizabeth is having a temper tantrum. She will not let me finish my work. Even though I told her I would take her tomor-"

"Nooo! I know you're just giving me excuses Ciel! You always do this! Always! I want to go today and I want to go _now_!" Lizzy interrupts whining. She has no manners whatsoever.

Sebastian sets down the tray on my desk and stands tall. "Master," he nods in my direction, "Lady Elizabeth," nodding to Lizzy, "Master, I do believe the lady is is correct in her argument. It has been a long time since you and she had gone on an excursion together."

I cross my arms, how could Sebastian back up Lizzy, doesn't he not know to always agree with me? Lizzy squeals, leaps at Sebastian and tackles him into a hug. He looks so uncomfortable, serves him right for not agreeing with me.

"Oh Sebastian~! Thank you for siding with me!"

"Oh fine Lizzy, why don't you go put on your coat and let me finish two more papers."

"Ciel…" She raises her eyebrows and both of them stare at me like I am doing something wrong. Do they not understand how important these papers are. My time is valuable and I am not even in London for this very reason.

"Alright, alright here I come."

…

There was a daunting factor that lay over me like the clouds above that cover the sun from penetrating its u-v rays on to the citizens of London. All of the possible suspects for the missing person's case, are all just normal people. Mrs. Dyer and her family recently adopted the child and possibly sent it to see a relative for the weekend; then why did they not tell the police that? And Ms. Woods, why had she gone to see the child at all? When she had posted the flyer in London, she had wanted a 'caring family and no strings attached; it did not seem that way on her part.

But the real question here is why Mrs. Dyer had not called the police informing them that her 'son' had been lost. Could she have sold him? Or had she really given him to the daughter and the daughter lost him? Yet they had another child in place for the son, why would that be?

Only questions spin around in my head, no answers, only questions.

Lizzy shakes my arm and I finally see our surroundings. The rose garden near the Langham Hotel. "Ciel you need to start paying attention more. Its rude to ignore a lady."

"I'm sorry Lizzy. To be honest I am in the middle of a very confusing case. I just haven't had the time to take a rest like this in a while."

I can feel her watching me, the words that escape my mouth are nothing but excuses. Excuses are for the weak, for people who need to believe that they are inferior to the truth. And there is nothing weak about me, so why did I lie? There is nothing confusing about this case, it is simply a kidnapping case and the Dyer family is the top suspect. While motives may still be confusing, she was the last to know where the child was.

"Oh Ciel I'm sorry that I made us come out here today." Quickly Lizzy hugs me.

I push her away. "Lizzy! What the-! Stop!"

"Aww you're blushing! Why don't I give you a kissy to top it off~?"

"Lizzy Stop!" Lizzy is closing in on my face when I watch her eyes quickly move to the right of us following some one who just passed by us. She pulls back, straightens out her dress and fluffs her hair before calling out to the person.

"Lady Florence! Lady Florence! Over here!" I watch her turn around. Her bouncing blonde hair reflects the gloomy grey light that peers down from the clouds. She slowly walks over to us confused but when she realises it is me, she smiles at us.

"Hello Ciel. What a coincidence see you here today." I can tell she'd rather be alone, she does not understand how hard it is to be here with Lizzy when I'd rather just solve this case and get the hell out of London. All of these dumb people, getting themselves killed and kidnapped. Get your acts together. I understand her pain, I nod to her in agreement.

"Ye-"

"So you are the Lady Florence Taylor. Ciel has told me oh so much about you. I would have never thought that you would be here in London, walking in the park, today. Isn't this such a jolly coincidence?" Flossie's mouth twitches a tiny bit. Lizzy always interrupts me, but to see Flossie react like that just makes me giggle with contentment, someone else finally knows my pain.

She tips her head like a sweet little girl should and makes a smile worth a million diamonds, "Yes it really is. But I do not think I have the pleasure of knowing your name. Would you be the fiance that could not make it to my ball so many months ago?"

I watch Lizzy giddly clap her hands together, she must be thinking that she made a new friend. My Lizzy you have a miscalculation this time. ""OH Yes! I am Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but you can just call me Lizzy~!"

Oh. Oh no. Lizzy made another mistake. She always does this out of happiness but Paula usually stops her mid sentence. And I am too late to realize what she has said before she does.

It is not customary to give out nicknames on the first greeting, let alone to your fiances colleague.

"Oh it suits you much better, than Elizabeth."

Flossie's statement instantly stabs Lizzy in the chest. While her violet eyes usually are so welcoming they are far from it at the moment. Like a boiling sea in a hurricane she seems so elegant, but her words pierce Lizzy like a knife. She so explicitly points out her mistake without even giving a hint of fear. Like a lion on her prey.

I quickly glance over at Lizzy and her nose is slowly turning a soft red and her eyes become wet as well. I know I should say something but this is a fight between women and there is no man in all of England that would get between two fighting ladies.

Tossing her curled hair over her shoulder making her long neck visible to all that pass by, she adjusts her grip on the parasol that she holds over herself to protect her porcelain skin from any type of sunlight.

"I really wish I could stay longer, but I am meeting with my _own_ fiancee at the Langham Hotel restaurant. I really must be leaving. See you soon _Ciel_."

And she leaves just like that. She did not even acknowledge Lizzy in the least. Like she was a scum on the back streets of London. Good thing I did not say anything.

Lizzy collapses into my arms and sobs. I pat her head and watch the Countess walk out of the park and into the streets.

…

We did not go to the Langham Hotel for lunch and Lizzy silently returned to her own apartment after we left the garden. There was nothing that I could do for Lizzy after the Countess left, except hold Lizzy until she stopped crying. Once Paula saw her Lady in tears, she quickly took her and ran her to their apartment.

It was already close to dinner when I called Sebastian back to my room.

He entered and stood waiting for my words. "Sebastian we need to finish this case before the weekend finishes."

"I agree my lord. What would you like me to do?"

"Follow Mrs. Dyer and look for possible places where she could have disposed of the child."

"Very well my lord."

He bowed to me and left.

This case is really taking me too long, and truthfully it should have been solved a long time ago.

**Hello everyone. This chapter is 1,000 words shorter than usual. Really it's just needed to be done and I was in a rut about what to write in this chapter. While I am starting the next, we need to progress in this mystery and romance a bit more. I did like how Ciel didn't get in-between the girls. And ****poor Lizzy, she should really watch her words. ****Etiquette always comes first. See you next chapter!**

**~Karisma Jestler**


	8. Chapter 7: Afternoon Treats

The Queen's Black Cat

Chapter 7: Afternoon Treats

Florence

The room was covered in ornate tapestry and gold curtains. Beautifully arranged flowers dotted the room and the large windows welcomed in the London light that does not seem so gloomy any more. The silk couch comforted my aching back after the long carriage ride to the palace. While many of the staff wonder my presence in the palace, I do believe only a select few could actually tell the true reason for my visit, and they swore not to tell a soul.

Estelle had laid out one of my best dresses just for this meeting, even if it were to only be for tea and a short meeting and maybe a walk around the gardens… if any of that at all. The dark forest green silk dress seemed to soak up the gloom that was outside and the black velvet trim around the edges even brought out that. My hair lay in a mixture of braids and loose hair that all lead up to the hat that we had just bought a day ago. A mini bowler that had holly berries and pigeon feathers pinned to it lay on top of my head accenting the entre dress. While most women would have chosen a lighter tone, the London fog always gives off an air of the northern wetlands that seem to be perpetually in the fall.

The regal grandfather clock center just opposite of the fireplace near to my right chimed a soft half past ten. The Queen is fifteen minutes late. I sigh and I am about to rest my perfectly straight back against the back of the elegant couch when I hear the doors open. I straight into a pin once again and stand. Watching the elderly Queen enter, I wait until she takes a seat on the chair next to mine. I sit slowly. She nods for the porter to leave and turns her head to mine.

"My dear Flossie, how good it is too see you. Oh! You just look so serious in that new frock! And is that pigeon~? Flossie, my dear, you look like you just came from a hunt!" She clasps her hands together next to her cheek. The seemingly solum Queen has instantly changed into a doting grandmother.

"Yes your highness. I had just recently bought this hat in a boutique near my apartment."

"Oh~? Dear you must tell me the name of the designer…. oh! My chef has just recently found a new recipe for a biscuit using vegetables. Let me bring some, if I remember correctly you and your mother used to experiment with these kinds of things."

"Yes, we had baked quite a bit when I was younger. But shouldn't we begin with the meeting-" A bit exasperated, I can feel my eyebrows scrunch together showing my worry.

Taking her hands in mine, I look up at the Queen in surprise. "Florence calm down. Business can always wait."

I stare into her grey-blue eyes. They look so sincere. When I had finally returned to my manor in southern England and written to the Queen that I would be the heir to the Taylor legacy, she had written back almost immediately that I should come up to Buckingham Palace for a stay. Now at this point Estelle and I had been in living in London for quite some time, we had never thought that we should leave once again to visit the Queen. But no one person could ever disobey the Queen of England.

When Estelle and I had arrived at the palace, there was always an air of depression that hung low from the rafters. It was a known fact among the nobility that the Queen was in forever mourning over her lost husband, Prince Albert. When I had finally met the Queen she did not address me like a child, but as an equal. She knew my pain and completely understood what it was like to lose a loved one.

…

Still in the verdant green garden the portico that protects us from the sun shines almost directly into my eyes. Quickly I move my hat so it should shade the sun light.

A tall young waiter lifts up our empty tea tray with the last remnants of our afternoon tea.

Sitting back, the Queen relaxes and lets out a long sigh. I do not move so not to show any rudeness to her.

"Flossie the case that I have given to the Earl Phantomhive is far beyond his reach. I want it nulled."

I lean forward a bit surprised. Nulled? Why? It seemed to be a kidnapping that has a missing link, nothing the Guard Dog could not do. "Your Highness why, pray may I question, should I null this case."

As the Queen's Black Cat not only do I chose the cases which the Guard Dog investigates, but if the Queens senses a danger or believes there is a safety compromise which is too evil she voids all contact which the Guard Dog has on the case, dropping the case completely from his files. This happens so rarely that I could count the number of times my family has done this on my own two hands.

"This is no ordinary case, which is why you have sent it to me for investigation, yet there is a factor that the Earl has not yet discovered which revolts me. While I do not want to keep the perpetrator at large, there is no _surviving_ evidence that the perpetrator leaves. All that the Guard Dog has now is circumstantial evidence, which you know is very unfruitful. There is no way that he could in any way finish this job without hurting his reputation and the people around him."

I raise my gloved hand to my mouth covering it. While I would not move heaven and earth for the Earl there is no way I would want him in harms way. But to null an investigation… that would also include the Yard's investigation as well. What would they tell the poor mother whose child is not somewhere lost in London? How would I explain this to Ciel when he has already touched so many aspects of this case?

There are so many questions and answers that I have to fill because of this null.

I stand up, pushing back the wicker chair I was just sitting in, "It would be my honor your highness." I bow my head and curtsey to the Queen.

I hold my pose while I hear her get up from her chair and caress my cheek. I stare up at her.

"Oh my dear, dear Flossie, I really am sorry this is happening. But my dear it must be done. When the time comes you may give the case back to the Earl, but that time is not now. Just be patient Flossie, love."

…

I really hate doing this after such an odd meeting with him. Estelle by my side quietly brooding over my shoulder. Not even twenty-four hours after seeing the Queen we must annihilate this case before the Guard Dog gets too far along.

In one swift movement, Estelle knocks on the door and sets back. We wait for the butler to come. Waiting two steps back the fog and wet wind lick our faces as we wait outside the door. As I hold my hand over my eyes to protect my face from the mist and fog the tall, dark, handsome butler that is always forever near the Earl opens the door. His vivid red eyes gaze down at me suspiciously, until he sees Estelle.

"Lady Florence here to see the Earl Phantomhive." Estelle's delicate voice echoes into the empty street and town house. Her ever present sense of authority always amazes me even after how long I have known her. From the very first day that she became my lady's maid she has always held a dominance over me. Her constant worry about my safety and protectiveness at some points concerned me. It was not like I was going anywhere. Where would I go? Back to the hostel? No, that was gone. Burned to the ground and all its contents with it.

The tall butler opens the door further to let us in, leading us over to the parlor the butler disappears along with Estelle. Most likely to get tea and his master.

I sit alone. The room tinted with soft muted tones that resemble much of the outer landscape of the town. Bleak and unwelcoming, yet people still come. Mother used to tell me that when building a home, always surround yourself with things you love, things that reflect your true personality. She said that even if you try so hard to fake and hide your true personality that it will always show through. Only the most intuitive people can see through the facade. Like the masks actors wear, a fake persona that only appears to be true. Their lives are quite different though. Mother and father always hated actors, Father said they were always the hardest to get along with. They know how to play people and put on a facade so real that even he sometimes would be deceived by it. That is what Ciel is doing. Hiding from reality. Trying so hard and desperately to become an adult so fast that he forgets what his true purpose on this planet was for.

I am not saying that I know his true purpose, but that Ciel has deceived the people around him and even himself into believing a lie that could never be true.

The silky muted green and grey fabric covering the couches and side chairs reflect him in all of his glory. His loneliness locked up in a safe deep inside his heart. Yet he does not have the key. It is somewhere else, it may be close but the person who owns it knows and chooses to not give it to him. Volenteery? Possibly. Yet who knows, I could just be over reading the room.

Shifting on the elegant couch and moving a silver pillow behind my back, the very Earl himself enters. I quickly stand and wait for him to take a seat in the adjacent chair near the fireplace.

His dark grey hair reflects in the light shimmering to a cool blue. I have never seen hair like his, maybe some of the natives in my travels to Africa have hair like his, but his to be true and virgin like that is really very astonishing.

Running a hand through his hair, he pushes it behind his ear, yet it still fell forward next to his left eye. He sighs inwardly, I could tell this meeting came at a bad time. Oh well, my news will only make his day even worse, theres nothing I can do about it. Blame the Queen.

"Lady Florence what do I own this meeting for?" His voice is steady and rigid. Hard and cold, just like ice. Oh joy.

"Ciel I have immediate instructions regarding your assignment for your reason to be here in London." I shift so my back is leaning on the back of the couch, but he would not see that. Oh how I wish I could slouch like the street rats instead of sitting straighter than the slope of the Himalayan mountains.

He leans forward, obviously confused on my statement. I thoroughly understand where he is coming from, truthfully I'd rather have him finish the investigation than for me to put it in the files at home of unfinished. I shift under his gaze making a bright light to hit my eyes. I have shifted many times now out of uncomfortableness, he must be questioning my motives and if I am insulting him. Looks like I'll have to deal with this blinding light for the time being until his butler comes in with the tea.

Taking my satchel that was resting on the other side of the loveseat I open the lip of the bag and take out the contents. Twelve singular sheets of paper. Twelve. Each disclosing a new and different topic about the cancellation of the case which the Guard Dog is at this point still investigating. I hand all twelve of the annoying papers to the Earl, without an context may I add.

Eyeing them he gingerly takes them from my gloved hand. Slowly reading the first page, then quickly scanning the rest his eye frantically look at mine. "Lady Florence what is this indicating?"

I take a deep breath knowing what will come next, "The cancellation of your investigation of the disappearance of the young Henry Woods."

"I know that already Lady Florence, but what does _this _mean?" Lifting up the papers he shakes them in his hand like a frustrated child. Really now, no need to be upset, just give your toy back to grandma. No need to fuss.

"It means what it says exactly _Earl Phantomhive_. The Queen has decided to cancel any actions that you will be taking after this time and date. You have twenty-four hours to notify any staff helping out with the investigating. But as you know there are _certain_ regulations that come with this-"

Cutting me off right in the middle of my mandatory speech, I can see his frustration boiling over. Once again running his hand through his hair, "Flossie that is not what I am talking about. I know all of the steps to cancel a case, but why? Was it something I have done?"

He looks desperate. I've seen this before. Father had to cancel a case one time on the last Guard Dog. He talked with the other one for hours, or what felt like it, they even missed dinner and the bedtime story. Mummy put me to bed but even after long after she had gone to sleep, Father was still awake pacing the downstairs. I understand why he was anxious now.

Taking one of his frantic hands in my own, clasping it deeply. Hoping to put all of his worry at rest. I look up into his eye, so desperate and distraught. So wishing to please the Queen but shunned. It must create a foul taste in his mouth. "Ciel there was nothing you could have done. I cannot disclose to you the details to the reason why the Queen has not let you and your subordinates continue your investigation, but she has permitted me to tell you it was all out of your range. It did not even happen near our branch of the investigation. Ultimately all we can do is sooth the recipients of this news and move on waiting for the next inquiry to happen upon."

I gaze sympathetically into his eye. The delicate blue. So much like a sapphire gem but yet so muted in color and feeling. Just like the room. Eyes are the window to the soul. But that is just an old wives tale.

Hie left eye briskly flicks down to our clasped hands, then back to my face. He pulls his own away and stands abruptly. Strutting over to the small side table near the other side of the fireplace he lifts a small silver bell. Jingling it into the air, an angelic ring penetrates my ears. The sound reminds me of my mother and father when we used to live in the manor by the sea. The clinking of bells in the sea breeze, a wind chime. This sound had previously brought a smile to my face, yet now a scowl covers it. The light and airy feeling that seemed to lift my spirits now throws them into a trench. I wonder why…

In a matter of milliseconds the butler that had let us into the apartment earlier, knocks then enters the room.

"Master?"

"Sebastian, the Lady Florence and I are craving something sweet to lighten this damp afternoon."

"Yes m'lord."

And he quickly leaves.

I look back to Ciel, he is pushing his hand through hair again. He looks refreshed by this action right now, yet just a few minutes ago it appeared he struggled with even lifting his hand to above his shoulder, let alone run his hand through his hair.

He settles back into his chair again, but this time rests back on to the feather pillow. A breath escapes his lips like he had been holding it in for the whole time we were discussing the cancellation of the investigation.

"Flossie I do not know how you keep this up." He closes his eye, but lifts his hand gesturing to something in the air.

"Keep what up Ciel?" I rest slightly back, but not to embarrass him I do so in small increments. Maybe he won't care if we so as well, but what about the butler?

"All of these rules. Sitting up straight as a pin, keeping your composure in a time of discomfort, even giving reassurance when you know nothing yourself on the matter…"

I giggle, tired of rules Ciel? You and your fiance are a match made in heaven. "Well I don't think that rules count so much right now. Lets just say it will be our little secret." Lifting a finger to my lips, I playfully pretend that I am shushing him.

But as soon as I do so, regret pours down my mouth drowning me. His face turns the color of his butler's eyes. Red. From embarrassment. From something I did. I really wish he hadn't said that. Now I let this slip, oh God what have I done now?

I push myself forward trying desperately to fix the rut I dug both of us in when the butler and Estelle walk into the room pushing a tray of chocolate covered cookies and some type of mouth watering drink. Ciel and my heads snap up from the scent, I can see a mischievous smile slide across Estelle's lips. She must have seen us before. Now I'll really hear it tonight. Goodie.

The butler hands Estelle the piping hot pot, then holding up one of the tea cups to the top. Delicious rich dark liquid pours down into the small cup filling the room with an aroma that would envy the gods.

"An ancient latin american recipe for cocoa. This has origins down to the very ancestors who first found the plant harvesting it only for the king." Estelle walks over to Ciel and hands him the cup first, this pops a small bubble of jealousy in my heart, but he is the master of the house so I shouldn't' mind. Blowing on the drink, both Estelle and the butler stop moving in their synchronised dance to watch Ciel drink the foreign liquid drink. I watch in wonder. His small movements how can I describe them? They are so captivating even though they are just him lift up a cup and saucer to drink the hot cocoa. His young adams apple moving in a linear motion that bewitched me, and the servants. The slight jaw line that from age growth has become more defined since the last time I had saw him, or maybe I never noticed it…

"... Lady Florence …" Estelle's quiet but stern voice echoes into my ears. Her London accent waking me out of my trance as she hands me the cocoa. I take a quick sip. The drink is not all scent. The rich dark flavor is accentuated by an herb or some type of spice that tickles the top of my mouth, watering my eyes and pricking the hair on the back of my neck.

I tip my head, "Sebastian what did you put in this? It tastes so much more different than the kind that Estelle has given us before."

I giddily watch Estelle's nose flinch up then rests quickly back into her solemn expression. Ha, serves her right to not… well … she should be more like the butler and present me with the cocoa before the master. Why did she not hand it to me first, or hand us both at the same time? Does she think I am beneath him? I am her master, mistress and owner.

"Angel food cake with vanilla and orange cream frosting with a pear-rose petal gelatin. Over here we have key lime macaroons imported from the British Isles. Lastly," the butler gracefully waves his hand to show is the small platter of chocolate dipped cherries and raspberries. "a simple mixture of summer fruits dipped in this ancient chocolate."

The two servants bow, then promptly leave the room. We are left alone once again, but this time with hot cocoa and treats to soothe the tension. Maybe Estelle isn't too bad of a Lady's Maid, she did prepare an excellent afternoon treat.

**Hello I am not dead. But I have produce a bountiful chapter this day. The last bit really made my mouth water. I hope you all got my little ironic bits! ;) Bet you guys didn't think that I'd cancel a main plot line... haha... and review please. I'm ****looney,*sheds tear*, just like Ciel. Or am I~**

**~Karisma Jestler**


End file.
